


'cause if we don't leave this town we might never make it out

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Not IT Chapter Two Compliant, Pennywise can choke, Stanley Uris Lives, Victoria Fuller Lives, except pennywise, mentions of foster care, they live cause I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: What if Stan had gone to meet the Losers but still wasn't there during everything that happened? What if one child survived Pennywise's attack?What if?





	'cause if we don't leave this town we might never make it out

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from a horror movie fandom (first Scream and now IT) Hope you guys enjoy it, have a Happy Halloween!

"Lookie lookie," The voice spoke. The jingles of the bells haunted him. "It's Stan The Man!" The voice cackled.

Stan tried to back up only to hit his back to a rock, rather painfully that he knew would leave a bruise. Pennywise merely gave him a grin, that smile that kept him up on the flight here to Derry, Maine. He hadn't contacted Mike, was going to when he got to Derry but he felt tired and thought about resting for a bit. He barely remembered part of his childhood but this one came back when he fell asleep on his bed.

Then, he felt something wet on his face and when he opened his eyes, he saw yellow eyes. "Hello, Stanley!" The eerily cheerful voice of the clown said and before Stan could let out a scream or even a single sound, he was restrained by the sheets of his bed, taken away from the room as if he'd never been there.

He's been in this place for what felt like weeks, this cave that he was too petrified to leave when Pennywise returned. He could usually see his shadow, the clown's voice taunting him with how much he's been tormenting his friends.

_Beverly, Ben, Mike, Richie, Bill, and Eddie_. He remembered them, he missed them, he hoped they were okay.

When Pennywise returned, he did not come alone. He threw a small figure at Stan. He was too lethargic to react and the small figure collided with him. It took him a while to realize that the small thing that struck him was a child. A little girl, who after the clown left cackling, leaped off Stan and backed away as if he was Pennywise.

"Hey," He gently said trying to touch the little girl but she scooted away as if he was the clown. Stanley was thankful he had his glasses with him, he put them on even though it was dark in this case and that he could see a red mark on the little girl's face. "What's your name kid?" He said softly to the shaken child.

She did not say anything for a few seconds. He continued because what else could you do with a kid who got kidnapped by a sociopathic clown?

"My name is Stanley Uris but my friends call me Stan." He told her.

"I'm Victoria B. Fuller, other people call me Vicki for short," She told Stan. Her bottom lip started to tremble hard, Stan offered his hand and she took it after realizing he wasn't evil, slowly getting up. He saw her clothes were ripped a bit from where Pennywise had her. Her hair was slightly disheveled but still intact in her ponytail. "Are we going to die Mr. Stan?"

Her small childish voice brought back memories of a boy with a yellow raincoat, one that was lost a long time ago.

_Georgie_, He thought as he remembered the missing six-year-old boy. _Maybe that's why Pennywise spared her, to have a living reminder of Georgie..._

But then he thought of the Losers, they would kill the clown this time. He was here and he's been trying to find a way out. He'd have to keep not only himself but Victoria alive.

"No," He said to her. "No, we aren't going to die Victoria. Help's on the way." 

He hoped they were coming soon. 

* * *

Pennywise never came down to check on them. Why would he? Too busy killing children and a group of adults that kicked his ass 27 years ago. The clown had other priorities than the two people he kidnapped and thrown into his lair.

Stan kept Victoria alive, giving her his sweater to keep warm and talk for endless hours like Richie used to do as he slowly remembered his friends and Derry. She talked as well, about her life in Derry. She was a foster kid who moved to Derry and was living with a foster family.

"They're alright," She said. "I give them money to keep me."

That made Stan's mind freeze as the little girl's words kept tumbling through his head. Still, he continued to let her talk about her life as a foster child in Derry, how kids would pick on her because of her birthmark that was clear as day on her face. She told him about 

* * *

When help arrived, Victoria woke him up, shaking him wildly. He had fallen asleep, Victoria's head laying on his chest as it usually did throught the past hours.

"He's angry," She told him, her eyes wide with fear. She clung to him tightly as what she usually did when they were stuck down here. He could hear Pennywise's voice louder and angrier. Victoria was right about that. Whatever Pennywise was doing that made it tremble had let a crack through. 

They had a way to finally escape as Pennywise bellowed his anger. He and Victoria scrambled to the crack that was letting light in, breaking it with rocks until it was a decent hole that could fit Stan through as Victoria was tiny enough. Victoria went first and then Stan, crawling on all fours like a soldier. He wasn't one but it was the thought that counted for him. He finally helped himself up to find himself surrounded by blue lights. 

Something in him told him to shield his eyes along with Victoria's and that's what he did, focusing on a huge Pennywise trying to open an entrance to a cave. He picked up Victoria and tried to find an escape route only to spot figures running towards him. He met them halfway, crying in disbelief, joy and fear over seeing his old childhood friends. Eddie had a wound that was bleeding profusely and it worried Stan seeing him pale, leaning to Richie and Mike. They placed him slumped on a rock as Richie tried to get him to talk. The others looked at Stan with pure elated joy as Eddie mumbled, "Am I dead or can everyone else see Stan?"

Stan rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something to his friends only to be interrupted by Pennywise as the clown cackled, "Well it's an old school reunion! I can finally make all of you float at once!"

He quickly put Victoria down as Billy, Bev, Ben, and Mike to start yelling at the monster. 

"Clown!"

"I am the eater of words!" Pennywise roared back at them.

Whatever it was, it was working, Stan and Richie yelled as they tried to keep Eddie alive. "Sloppy Clown!" Richie shouted as Stan looked at him with confusion. "_Sloppy clown?"_

"It's working isn't it?" Was Richie's response before yelling insults at Pennywise. 

Victoria saw it all and yelled out the blow that sent Pennywise onto the floor. "You're just an old clown!" 

He and Richie went to help, he told Victoria to "Stay here with Eddie, stay hidden."

Richie ripped off Pennywise's arm as Stan stood next to him. Mike pulled out IT's heart, all black and old. Together they crushed it and as Pennywise drifted off, the whole place started to shake. They needed to get the hell out of this place. 

* * *

They took Eddie, Stan, and Victoria to the hospital. 

The doctor looked incredulously at the group when they entered but still took care of the wounded. Eddie was sent to surgery, while Stan and Victoria got checked out by the nurses, given some bandages for the scapes before being discharged. Victoria was still shaken as she held Stan's hand as the doctor asked her questions. They asked about her parents and she started to cry violently. It wasn't until they were both discharged that Victoria clung to him.

She did not want to go back to her foster parents, the ones that took her money and Stan certainly wasn't going to allow that to happen to the little girl. Bev told him that Patty was flying in as she drove Stan and Victoria to the townhouse. 

When Victoria is settled down for a nap in Bev's room, she sits with Stanely and cries. She tells him about her vision of all their deaths from the deadlights and all Stan could do was sit still and listen to his childhood friend. Ben, Bill and Richie come back with food for them all. Mike was taking vigil for them about Eddie's surgery and was trying to call Eddie's wife. 

"Where's the kid?" Bill asks Stan. He motions upstairs, "She's sleeping."

"What are you going to do with her?" His oldest friend asks him. All Stan could think of was the promise he made to the little girl back when they were trapped. "I'm going to adopt her, take her home and away from this place." 

When Patty arrives, crying and yelling Stan just lets her before breaking down. He tells her everything because she deserves the truth, it is the least he could do and about little Victoria B. Fuller who is awake now, eating with Bev and the gang. Richie cracks a smile at whatever Victoria says as she charms everyone in the room. 

By the end of the night, Bev has already won the battle for godfather/godmother title which Stan and Patty wholeheartedly agrees to that much to the loud complains of the three members of the group. Bev just sticks her tongue out at the three men and picks up Victoria telling her all about the millions of designs she'll do for her. 

* * *

When Eddie wakes up, he is loudly arguing with his wife as the group waits in the waiting room. Victoria covers her ears as she sits on Stan's lap. 

"Too loud," She said. Stan silently agrees and Patty hummed in agreement as she braids Victoria's brown hair. Stan looks towards Bill, then Mike, Ben, and Bev with a secret hidden in their eyes. It was agreed that Richie would go first to see Eddie. 

Richie doesn't get up until Myrna leaves, giving them all a nasty look as she walks out the door. Victoria looks at the blonde lady and says, "She looks mean." 

Richie tells the little girl, "You should have seen Eddie's mom," Before Stan shuts that train of memories down. She's too young to know about Ms. K, let alone the way Richie tells his stories. 

Richie stands up and begins to go only to find that he is the only one going. The rest of them nod encouragingly and Richie narrows his eyes at Ben and then at Stan. Both men were the ones to hold Richie's secret since yesterday after he broke down over Eddie. Ben and Stan shook their heads but it was no hidden secret either that they did not need to tell. 

Bev just tells Richie, "Go first. We'll be ready to go in after you, go." Richie blinks, then swallows and finally twirls around to head to Eddie's room. 

When he comes back outside there is a hint of pink on his cheeks and a small smile. 

* * *

They leave two weeks after their fight against IT. 

Stan packs Victoria's suitcase and Beverly manages to hold a Loser's Club meeting the day before everyone leaves. They could not forget each other this time, they all agreed to that, so they get each other's numbers, addresses, and any other social media for them to remembers. Bev even goes as far as to make a group chat, something Stan knows will be nothing but a headache. She even puts in Patty's number and tells Bill to put in his wife's number when they go out to meet them in London in about a month from now. Victoria is just excited as she calls all the other Losers her Aunt and Uncles. 

The other guys are still pissed about Bev being the sole godparent but he finally gave in, giving the title to Bev _and_ Bill. Richie loudly states that this was rigged as Stan ignores him because, in the end, Victoria had wrapped them all around her little finger. She would be spoiled, that Stan knew for sure. 

Patty tells her all about the room she'll have and the clothes as well. Stan thinks that the kid may remember it all but she will heal, they all will heal from this. 

Once they leave the town that left them scars do they heal and remember. 


End file.
